


Bad Jeremy

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: texting is bad for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy gets a scolding from Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Jeremy

**Author's Note:**

> Due to tumblr love from trueamericanenglish, this happened. I love playing with cute extras. xD

"No."

Jeremy hadn't even realized the other man was in the room when he heard the reprimand. His hand jerked back away from the bookshelves as he took a step to distance himself from the very old and very out-of-bounds volumes.

"Sorry, sir, I didn't mean to do anything I wasn't supposed to." he blustered through the apology, his cheeks gaining a light flush. They always flushed so easily, but that was just part of his genetics. It came with the ginger hair, a trait he had been told was 'quite adorable on him'.

"Please, have a seat." the man, his boss, somewhere down the line, gestured at a couch, a very clean, neat, orderly couch Jeremy just knew he would sit on wrong. But sit he did, and without more than a slight twitch of his fingers drumming on his right leg to show his nervousness. "I suppose you know why you're here?"

"No sir, I mean, no one said sir, I'm not in trouble am I sir? Cus I'm sorry, sir. If I did anything wrong, sir." There were probably one or two too many 'sir's in what he said, but Jeremy didn't know what else to say. 'Your majesty' was too... royal, and 'Master' seemed too personal for this. 'Boss' was out of the question, much too informal. 'Sir' just had the right ring to it, or would if he hadn't used it every fifth word.

"You are in trouble. Of a sort." The dapper gentleman sighed, holding up a single finger to stop his protests and inquiries. "You exchanged phone numbers with one of the army boys. From a top-secret facility. Which normally wouldn't be a problem, only your texts are distracting him from his work."

"Oh." Jeremy thought back to the texts he and Xavier had been sending. They'd all been innocent. Jokes, anecdotes, nothing serious, and nothing he would have considered distracting. His voice must have showed some of his inner disappointment at the thought of not being able to converse with the other young man anymore, because Mycroft had snapped his fingers to attract his attention again.

"I'm not saying you can't text him, but you will be getting his work schedule, and you are not to text him durring his work hours, except on his lunch break. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mister Holmes, sir. Very clear. Thank you, sir."

"Good. Now, you may leave, but please try not to scuff the floors in your hurry?"

"I will be careful, sir, I will." He was already halfway to the door, Mycroft knew him so well, always so eager to be off, to do things. He was stopped at the door by his PA, simply holding out a paper for him, not even sticking around long enough for him to thank her for it.


End file.
